


Catching A Thief.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2019 (April) [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2019 - Day 6: Kidnapping.Leonard suddenly disappears (again) and Lisa decides she needs to ask for Central City's heroes' help (again).





	Catching A Thief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you doing guys? I hope you're all okay! :)
> 
> This work has been inspired by a prompt of the Flarrowverse Shipyard on Discord: "[64] Hidden by the shadow of an oak tree, You wait. Your quarry comes into view just as a hand grabs you from behind."
> 
> I won't distract you anymore~ Enjoy the reading~ ^w^

Darkness had always been Leonard’s best friend. Thanks to the lack of light no one could see him, but he was used to dark places and the moon light was enough for him to see perfectly.

One night, he was following a target and ended up in a park. The thief needed that man’s identification card to enter the building he wanted to rob without leaving any trail. It was easy, he only had to get close enough to lift his wallet and the rest would be done by morning.

The problem was that when he was about to take a step towards the man, someone grabbed him from behind. He couldn’t struggle or give his attacker a headbutt before he felt a needle on his neck and his body went limp.

By the time he opened his eyes again, he was confused, but soon he looked everywhere to try and find out where he was. The room didn’t have a window, only a table and a few chairs that matched with the one he was tied up to. It also had bookshelves, but it looked like they hadn’t been used for a while.

He was sure there was no one there with him, but when he started wiggling a bit to get free, a man opened the door and walked in. When Leonard saw his face, he paled and his heart stopped working for a moment.

It couldn’t be real, he was dead. He killed that bastard.

*****

Barry was resting at home when his phone received an emergency alert, so he ran straight to STAR Labs. He didn’t realize the person who was there waiting wasn’t Caitlin or Cisco but Lisa Snart. And she saw his face.

A second later both saw a portal being opened and the engineer passing through it. Obviously the woman also saw that and well. It was a bit awkward, so both men stayed in silence until Lisa talked.

“I’d like to brag about how easy all of this has been, but I don’t have time for that.” She tried not to look vulnerable, but they recognized that look on her eyes. “My brother’s missing and I know I shouldn’t come here every time he disappears, but I don’t know who else would be willing to help me.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll do it.” Barry sighed. They already helped her the last time, there was no use on refusing to help her now. “Do you have something his?”

“Not here, but I can get something.” She replied doubtfully. “What do you need it for?”

“Cisco would be able to use it to vibe your brother.” The speedster explained with confidence, trying to make her feel better. “That way we could find him quicker. Come on, tell me where I have to take you. It’ll be faster.”

Lisa hesitated for a few seconds but finally nodded and gave Barry an address. Then, she grabbed some things that belonged to her brother and both of them came back to the labs, where Cisco was texting someone. Probably the rest of Team Flash to tell them that there wasn’t a meta alert.

When the engineer vibed Leonard, he was scared and shocked. Barry didn’t know how to take that until his friend talked.

“I think we need to call Constantine, dude.” He said, looking between the woman and the speedster. “I don’t know if we’re dealing with a zombie, a demon, a ghost or a doppelganger from another Earth, but Lewis has Cold.”

“Is he okay?” The thief asked softly. “Has he…?”

“He’s alive.” Cisco reassured her, or at least he tried. “He’s a bit bruised, but other than that he’s fine.”

“Do you know where they are?” The engineer nodded. “Good, then let’s go.”

*****

“Who are you?” Leonard asked the man in front of him. He couldn’t be his father. “And what do you want from me?”

“I heard you killed your old man, but I wouldn’t have thought you were so dumb to forget his face.” He shook his head mockingly. “I’m Lewis Snart, believe it or don’t, I don’t care. I just wanted to know what kind of person my son would have been if I hadn’t killed him on my Earth.”

“I grew up to be the man who killed the bastard that enjoyed giving beatings to his kids.” Cold growled. “I did it once. Nothing stops me from doing it again.”

“Well, first of all, you don’t have your fancy gun and you’re tied up.” The man looked at him like he was dumb and hopeless. “And you don’t have anybody looking for you, do you?”

Mick was out with the Legends, but he was sure his sister was going to get worried. They talked every day to make sure the other was fine, and maybe they would skip a day, but it wasn’t likely. In fact, Leonard had sent at least a message every day since he came back from his almost death exploding the Oculus.

The criminal was worried about Lisa, because he didn’t know what she would do. Would she try to save him by herself? Would she try to get in touch with Mick to rescue him? Maybe, and luckily, Lisa would talk with Team Flash to ask for help. He didn’t want her to risk his life for him or see their father again. She didn’t deserve that.

“That’s what I thought.” Lewis spoke with disdain and making fun of him. “Anyways, tell me everything about that brother of yours. Maybe he’s worth keeping him alive.”

Leonard paid attention to that. In that monster’s Earth Lisa didn’t exist, or at least he didn’t know about her. He could use that to his advantage. He could pretend he was a ruthless motherfucker that would sell his family just like Lewis would do. Maybe that way he could even buy some time.

The thief considered describing Mick because he was like a brother to him after all, but then he thought about The Flash. Talking about Barry might give them a better chance. Especially if he was already looking for Leonard.

“Sam is a cop, you won’t get anything from him.” He replied with a frown. “I had to blackmail him to get my records erased.”

“Sam? You mother must have chosen that awful name, his father was called like that.” Leonard hadn’t known that, wasn’t he lucky? “This Earth me should have been really stupid if he left one of his sons become a cop and the other one kill him.”

“I helped him escape your drunk ass and he survived, but he paid me back locking me up in Iron Heights for killing you.” He smirked, struggling with the ropes to free himself. “And you know what? When I get free, I’ll have him arresting you and I’ll make that asshole clean my records again. After that, I’ll call some friends and you’ll magically disappear from prison.”

“I’d like to see that.”

“You will.” Suddenly, Leonard saw a familiar lightning and he relaxed. He was safe. His sister was safe. “And probably sooner that you’d think.”

In a blink, Lewis was handcuffed and far from Leonard, and the thief was freed. This time he didn’t have his Cold Gun with him but he didn’t have the urge of killing him. This time that bastard hadn’t touched his sister, so he wasn’t enraged nor worried.

“Thanks, Flash.” Leonard drawled, giving his back to his father. “I appreciate the rescue, but I need you to do something for me.”

“What, not worried that you’re going to owe me one?”

“I’m not going to owe you anything.” Leonard scowled. “I helped you save Ms. West and I almost died saving the word.”

“Hey, the Oculus thing isn’t on me!” The speedster protested crossing his arms on his chest. “If I do this favor for you, you’ll owe me one, even if it’s a tiny one.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” The thief rolled his eyes. “I need you to arrest him so the charges of murder in my record disappear. No dead man, no crime.”

“That’s- I can’t-“

“Deal.” Cisco walked through a breach. “In exchange, you’ll take him on a date and you won’t kill me for kissing your sister. Again.”

Leonard frowned for a second, but then looked at the speedster. He was standing there, staring at the engineer with a betrayed look and a heavy blush on his cheeks. Well, he wasn’t going to let that pass.

“Okay, but don’t expect any romantic shit.” It was a lie, of course. He was a sentimental and he dreamed about a movie romance. “And you, don’t hurt her because when she’s done with you, I’ll call Mick and we’ll have a turn too.”

“I thought you hated him!” Lewis exclaimed, struggling with no success. He wouldn’t escape from them. “And wait! Did he say you have a sister?”

“It’s funny, those were his last words. Those about me hating The Flash, I mean.”  He looked at his father’s double with only hate in his eyes. “And yes, he said I have a sister because I have. I lied to you, what did you expect? I’m not going to tell you a damn about my life so you can come and screw it over again.”

“Go with Vibe, Snart. I’ll meet you there once I drop him in the precinct.”

Barry disappeared of his view with Lewis in less than a second and he relaxed. He couldn’t stand being so close to that monster, even if he wasn’t his real father. He hated his guts and didn’t want to see him ever again.

“Well, Cisco, you and I are going to exchange numbers.” The thief stared at the other straight to his eyes, daring him to say something. “You’re going to tell me how to take care of Barry and if it’s useful, I’ll tell you how to take good care of my sister.”

*****

Barry spent barely any time leaving Lewis for the cops to arrest, so he was back at the labs in less than a minute. There, Leonard was talking with his sister, and Cisco was weirdly happy, but he didn’t say anything about that. He only changed his clothes to more comfortable ones and approached the three of them.

Cold frowned when he saw him without the suit and the speedster almost laughed. He was probably wondering why on Earth he was letting Lisa see him like that.

“She activated the metahuman alert and saw my face when I got here without the mask.” The brunette shrugged. It was useless getting worried for something he couldn’t change, and it wasn’t like she was going to tell anybody. Or at least they hoped so. “And I’m more comfortable like this.”

“What will happen to… _him_?” Lisa asked, doubtfully.

“Well, the police will arrest him, nullify his death certificate and send him to prison. Then Snart will have to go to the precinct to get his murder charges revoked to be a free man, though he may have to pay a fee or do community service for escaping prison.” Barry explained, looking at Leonard. “After that, a friend of ours will get him to take him to his Earth and there he’ll be punished for his crimes.”

“He won’t escape, I promise.” Cisco added. “Another’s Earth Lewis, maybe, but that one won’t.”

For the next seconds they were in an awkward silence thanks to the engineer, but Leonard only rolled his eyes and looked at the speedster. He doubted for half a second, but talked anyways.

“About our date…”

“There won’t be any date until you’re a free man. I’m not dating a criminal.” Barry crossed his arms on his chest and smiled playfully. “If you are caught again, we’re over.”

“So you’re saying that if a steal something in the future I better don’t leave any proof.” Snart smirked. “My, my, Scarlet, one would think you’re pushing me to be even a better thief.”

“I didn’t say that.” The brunette complained. “But yes, basically.”

“I’ll see you in the precinct, Barry.”

And really, no one could blame Central City’s hero for blushing when Leonard went to Barry’s work place and gave him a rose before going to talk with Captain Singh. He wasn’t really expecting any romantic gestures, but damn it, Barry loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading this work, I hope youl liked it! :3
> 
> I'll probably publish the last fic tomorrow, but I went to the cinema today to see The Avengers, so I couldn't write anything! I'll try to finish tomorrow's fic before midnight, but if I can't, I'll just pulish it later :)
> 
> Let me know what you think about my fic and if you want to give me some love, I accept kudos! <3
> 
> Thanks for everything and see you tomorrow! :D


End file.
